Storm-Bringer
by Zero the Maverick Hunter
Summary: An adventure through the summerset isles occurs, as a high-elf, Mijakl Stormbringer, is kidnapped by bandits, only to face a much greater threat. Ulfric stormcloak, on his way to a siege of his homeland. Can he stop him in time? And will the bandits and stormcloaks keep him alive long enough to stop it in the first place, as he plans his escape?
1. Chapter 1

Not long ago, in the land of the Summerset isles, a family of noble altmer sailors known as the Storm-Bringers gave birth to a boy. And that boy is the center of this story involving feuds among mer and men. This son's name was Mijakl. Even as a young boy, his prowess in stealth, combat, and the arcane arts were great. His morals though? Can't say the same for them. One day, on 6th of rain's hand, on his 22nd birthday, his father, Solimon, held a great dueling tournament. The manor and city swarmed like a Nordic skeever den. For seven days, the tournament went on. In the sun, the bows and swords glittered in the sunlight. And at night, the city would listen to the harps and lutes of the bards as they resounded in the air. On the eighth day however, not all was as mirthful.

The feasting turned to bitter sorrow. For in the midst of the sport and battle, out of nowhere, a storm of arrows, not from the fighters, but from a group of bandits flew through the air and hit the young heir,Mijakl, poisoning him, and causing him to bleed.

Before passing out, he drew his glass sword, and charged the line of bandits in the confusion and fleeing crowds. About to raise his sword, he fell, his body numbed by the poison. The bandits, seizing the opportunity, and concluding by his fancy weapons that he had to be a noble, kidnapped him, and brought him aboard their boat, which had docked near the seaside city. The nobles and their guests watched as they sailed away to divines-know-where in horror.

The Storm-Bringers nearly went mad with grief. Messengers were sent to scour all over the province, but they never came back with news of Mijakl or the bandits. Forced to conclude their son was murdered or worse, they kept to their sorrow. However, the poison from the arrow he was hit with put him in a deep sleep, numbing the pain, and stopping his blood from spilling out of him. The bandits didn't want to kill him either. They could either make a slave or a crew member out of him, and they really only captured him for ransom money. Mijakl awoke and scanned the room. "Well." He said, as he was being stared down by brawny Nord captives, and shady Khajiit prisoners. "Time to organize a breakout."


	2. Chapter 2: Elves Vs Nords

The others nodded. They misunderstood his intentions entirely. A split second later, He lit the ship on fire with a firestorm spell. He kicked a hole in the flaming wall of the ship, which was docked at the time. The ship sank, and many drowned, as the dock was still far enough off the shore for the water to fill it. Mijakl sat and watched after swimming to the shore. Not long after, the bandit chief washed up on shore on the deserted island. The elf quickly looted his body, and took the ebony bow, swor,d and armor he had on him. Other bandits saw what he had done, and those that had escaped and reached the shore quickly attacked him. He drew his sword, as an orc berserker charged him. He made a pass, and no sooner had he done this that Mijakl sliced his legs out from under him.

A bosmer thief sneaked up behind him, and grabbed him as an archer aimed his bow. This was not very smart. He cast another fire storm spell, which burned both of them to ash. Mijakl drew his bow, cast an incinerate spell on an arrow, and lobbed it at the ship, followed by a volley of fireballs. Not a single bandit was left. Another ship docked, as Mijakl passed out from exhaustion. They took him aboard, admiring him for killing all the bandits.

When Mijakl awoke, he was greeted by a feast. The captain of the ship, A nord, with a proud blond mane, and a circlet of gold, asked him "Who are you? Tis a great feat to take down a whole fleet of bandits. Take off your helmet." And so Mijakl did. Almost immediately, the nord drew his blade, for this was none other than Ulfric stormcloak, Whose hatred of elves is unmatched. "Good, that you would be a high elf." he said, "For now I can have twice the vengeance on your people. First my siege, then your ransom. Take him to the holding cells." Before anyone could move, he drew his sword, ready to face Ulfric in combat before being captured again. "I'd rather die than be your prisoner!" He swung his sword of ebony at Ulfric's sword arm in an attempt to cripple him. There was a thunderous noise, a yell, and the clanking of metal hitting the ground. He had broken his sword, and nearly severed Ulfric's arm in the process.

"Change of plans..." Ulfric said. "We have this Elf's head."


End file.
